dark chocolate
by nazhika
Summary: naruto hanya gadis biasa yang ingin kehidupannya kembali normal, tampa di penuhi dengan dosa. akankah dia mampu menghindari dosa yang teramat indah
1. Chapter 1

DISC: Naruto hanya milik MK sensei

Aku cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander

Warning, cerita pasaran, author baru, typos bertebaran, occ, dan EYD yang parah

Dont like dont read

Seagai author baru mohon bimbingannya, saya terima semua kritikan dan saran, mau pedes, asem, asin atau manis, saya terima

Chapter 1

Pagi itu di sebuah kampus yang sangat megah, dengan lapangan yang sangat luas tengah berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pirang, dengan iris mata berwarna biru secerah langit, dan kulit berwarna karamel eksotis. Dia tampil mencolok dengan tampilanya yang kurang feminim, gadis itu mengenakan kemeja bertangan panjang berwarna putih yang lenganganya di gulung sampai sikut dan mengenakan celana jeans selutut berwarna biru belel, kakinya di balut dengan sneaker berwarna putih kontras dengan kemeja yang dia gunakan sedangkan rambutnya di ikat asal.

" hahhhhhh, kenapa juga mesti kuliah kalo sudah bisa mencari uang, hanya menghabiskan uang saja untuk belajar" gadis pirang itu bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun masuk ke dalam gedung kampus yang mulai ramai dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang

" harus bertanya, universitas ini terlalu luas" batin gadis pirang tersebut. Dia tampak mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari orang yang hendak dia tanya.

" ah, sumimasen! Gomen aku uzumaki naruto mau bertanya di mana ruang untuk anak jurusan sastra?" tanya naruto ramah kepada seorang gadis bersurai pink.

"oh, mahasiswa baru ya! Aku haruno sakura, salam kenal uzumaki san. Kebetulan kau satu jurusan dengan ku ikuti saja aku" jawab gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

" hmmm, arigato haruno san, panggil saja aku naruto jangan sungkan" jawab naruto di sertai senyuman.

" oke, naruto! Kalo begitu kau juga cukup panggil aku sakura" jawab sakura ramah, dan mereka berdua pun berlalu menuju gedung tempat mereka belajar, di sepanjang jalan mereka bergurau dan bercanda tentang masalah pribadi mereka. Naruto merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru di kampus tempat dia belajar, menurutnya sakura sungguh sangat menyenangkan.

Sore pun tiba, naruto bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, ah lebih tepatnya apartement tempat dia menumpang. Sungguh dia malas sekali pulang, apalagi sampai bertemu dengan orang itu, sunngguh dia sudah tidak mau, tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak punya tempat lain.

" tadaima,,,!" ujar naruto saat memasuki apartement mewah tempat dia sekarang tinggal, hanya udara kosong yang menyambutnya

Apartement mewah yang naruto tempati tidak terlalu luas berada di lantai sepuluh, barang-barang yang menghiasi tempat tersebut pun sangat berkualitas dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Saat masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan tembok berwarna putih, sofa mewah dengan karpet persia, tv plat ukuran jumbo yang menempel di tembok, serta lukisan-lukisan mahal sebagai penghias dinding, sungguh ruangan yang berkelas.

" hhh, dia belum pulang! Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" naruto segera begegas kedapur. Tempat tersebut pun tak kalah mewah dengan laci-laci kabinet yang tersesusun rapih dan seperangkat alat masak komplit. Naruto bergegas menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang di perlukan untuk memasak, dia membuka kulkas 2 pintu untuk mengambil beberapa bahan yang dia butuhkan.

Beberapa jam kemudian di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai menu makan yang naruto masak untuk makan malam beberapa orang, padahal yang tinggal di sana hanya 2 orang saja." Hmmm, sepertinya aku terlalu semangat memasak sampai memasak banyak, duh padahal kan Cuma aku dan dia yang makan, oke aku akan habiskan semua kalo dia cuma makan sedikit" ujar naruto kepada dirinya sendiri di depan meja makan.

"sebaiknya aku mandi dulu, sambil menunggunya datang" ujar naruto kemudian sambil berlalu ke kamarnya , kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket.

Apartement mewah yang naruto tempati tidak terlalu luas dan hanya mempunyai 2 kamar tidur yang di lengkapi dengan kamar mandi, 1 kamar tidur yang di tempati naruto dan 1 lagi kamar tamu, naruto sendiri heran kenapa apartement ini hanya punya 2 kamar tidur, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing.

Setelah selesai mandi naruto pun keluar kamar mandi, dia hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dari dada sampai belahan paha, dia berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, karena rambut basahnya sebagian menutupi wajahnya,naruto tidak menyadari ada sesorang yang memperhatikannya dari tempat tidur, naruto terus berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, saat dia sudah mengambil baju yang akan dia kenakan, naruto berbalik dan kaget, saat melihat seseorang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

" ya, tuhan kau membuatku kaget" seru naruto kepada orang tersebut." Jangan seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan" sungut naruto sambil menatap tajam orang tersebut, orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan tingkah naruto yang sedang kesal

Merasa di acuhkan naruto pun mengabaikan orang tersebut, dia memakai baju di depan orang itu tampa rasa malu dan risih. Setelah memakai baju lengkap, naruto kembali menatap orang tersebut yang masi memperhatikanya dalam diam.

" tuan, seabaiknya anda segera mandi kemudian kita sarapan bersama" ujar naruto sambil naik ke tempat tidur yang di tempati orang tersebut, naruto duduk disampil orang itu sambil menatap lembut orang yang ada di hadapanya.

" jangan pergi" ucap orang yang di tatap naruto, dia kemudian mendekap naruto dalam pelukanya, dia juga membelai rambut naruto, dia kemudian mengecup kedua pipi naruto, kemudian mengecup bibir naruto, pertama hanya kecupan ringan, tapi berlanjut menjadi lumatan yang menuntut, naruto hanya meresponnya dengan diam, sungguh kalo dia tidak bertindak, naruto yakin hal tersebut akan berlangsung ke hal yang lebih gila dari sekedar kecupan.

Dengan lembut naruto mendorong pelan dada orang tersebut. Kemudian naruto membelai pipinya, menatap lembut wajah tampan di hadapanya, wajah yang sudah memporak porandakan hidupnya.

" mandilah, dan setelah itu kita makan bersama, aku sudah memasak banyak hari ini" jawab naruto tidak nyambung dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab ucapan lali-laki tersebut karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya

" aku akan memandikanmu, tapi hanya mandi tidak lebih" ucap naruto kembali, karena tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari laki-laki yang ada di hadapanya, dia pun beranjak sambil menggemgam tangan laki- laki tersebut untuk mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Naruto pun membuka satu persatu pakaian yang di kenakan laki-laki itu, tampa banyak bicara naruto pu menggiring tubuh polos laki-laki itu menuju bath tub, naruto pun menyabuni seluruh tubuh lalki-laki itu tampa banyak bicara, dia sudah biasa melakukanya.

Setelah selesai memandikan lali-laki tersebut, naruto pun memakaikan pakaiannya, mulai dari celana dalam sampai kaos dan celana naruto lakukan kepada laki-laki itu seperti ibu yang memakaikan pakaian kepada anaknya, dalam melakukan pekerjaannya naruto hanya diam tampa suara dan sang lelaki hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Merasa lelaki yang di hadapanya tidak akan bicara, naruto pun menatap lelaki itu lembut, wajah tampan, iris mata berwarna jade, surai merah,dengan kanji ai di kening, kulit putih porselen, sungguh ciptaan kami sama yang sangat indah. Tampa naruto sadari dia membelai pipi lalaki tersebut, dia berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir lelaki itu, lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan naruto yang spontan, dia kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada naruto dan mengenggam tangan naruto, kemudian membawanya ke meja makan

Sesampainya di depan meja makan , naruto mengambil piring mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk, naruto kemudian menggeser kursinya tepat di samping lelaki itu yang hanya duduk diam memperhatikan naruto, kemudian naruto menyendok makananya dan menyuapi lelaki tersebut, naruto sudah terbiasa makan sepiring berdua dengan lelaki tersebut

" kalo kau melihatku seperti itu terus kau akan terpesona selamanya dengan ku tuan" ujar naruto di sela-sela acara makanya sambil menyuapi lelaki tersebut, lelaki itu hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanya, tapi dia masih terus menatap naruto.

" kenapa kau mau melakukan itu semua, naru?" ujar lelalki tersebut akhirnya bebicara setelah acara makannya selesai," dan berhenti memnggilku tuan" ujar lelaki itu memerintah dengan nada tegas

Naruto yang sedang membereskan meja makan kemudian menengok ke arah lelaki tersebut" tyus, aku mesti memanggilmu apa? Kau yang sudah menghidupiku, menanggung semua biaya hidupku. Sungguh tidak tahu balas budi kalo aku tidak memangilmu tuan" ujar naruto kepada lelaki itu, dia terus melanjutkan kegiatanya membereskan sisa makanan

Tbc

Aouthor note:

Maaf bukannya melanjutkan pic kemarin, tapi malah bikin fic lain, kemarin terjadi kesalahan publish, gomenn nee, nanti pasti di lanjut

Saya di sini hanya meyalurkan hobi menulis, jadi kalo ada saran dan kritik dan saran saya terima semua. Saya juga banyak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia memberikan review di cerita saya sebelumnya, terima kasih atas sarannya


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! Cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, occ, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 2

Merasa bosan karena tidak ada tanggapan sama se kali dari lelaki yang sedang di ajak bicara, Naruto pun beranjak menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton film kartun kesayanganya, sedangkan lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun ikut beranjak membuntuti naruto dan ikut duduk di samping naruto bersebelahan di sofa.

Sesekali Naruto tertawa karena acara film kartun yang dia tonton, berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki di sebelahnya dia hanya tersenyum tipis, bukan karena acara yang di sedang di tayangkan tapi karena dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa dia sama se kali tidak perduli dengan tayangan di tv.

Naruto yang di perhatikan terus akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada lelaki tersebut, naruto kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya kepada lelaki tersebut, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki tersebut, selajutnya naruto mendapatkan usapan sayang di kepalanya, merasa nyaman dengan usapan tersebut, naruto pun mendekap tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya, harum parfum vanila lembut yang di pakai sang lelaki mampu menenangkan pikiran dan tubuh naruto, bau yang sudah menemani hampir 5 tahun kehidupanya, sungguh Naruto menyukainya.

" aku mengantuk, tuan! Gendong aku ke kamar ya! Aku malas se kali berjalan, aku cape tadi kuliah, tempat nya sangat luas, kelasnya jauh, tapi aku sudah punya 1 teman perempuan yang sangat cantik dan baik, namanya sakura" ujar naruto panjang lebar dengan nada manja dia bicara kepada lelaki yang masih di dekapnya, sang lelaki hanya diam mendengarkan tampa respon.

" hei, sekali- kali tertawalah tuan, dan berbicaralah banyak, toch itu tak akan mengurangi kadar tampan di wajahmu, mengurangi jumlah wanitamu, juga tak akan mengurangi jumlah uang serta hartamu" naruto berbicara lagi dalam dekapanya.

" eh, kita satu kampus! Tapi kenapa tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan tuan? Apakah tuan bersembunyi?" tanya naruto kepada lelaki di sampingnya, dia pun melonggarkan dekapannya guna melihat wajah tampan di depan matanya, hanya senyuman lagi yang di dapat naruto, tidak ada jawaban. Merasa bosan didiamkan terus naruto pun hendak beranjak dari sofa, tapi tangannya di genggam oleh lelaki tersebut.

" apakah kalo kita bisa bertemu di kampus, kau tak aka meninggalkan ku naruto?" akhirnya sang lelaki berbicara, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan naruto dia malah balik bertanya.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke lelaki tersebut yang masih duduk di sofa, dia menagkup wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya, lama naruto terdiam memperhatikan lelaki tersebut, wajah tampa cela, sempurna hanya 1 kata yang bisa naruto ucapkan dalam hati, kemudian naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya dia pun mencium bibir sang lelaki dengan lembut, rasanya masih lembut seperti dulu pertama kali dia merasakan bibir lelaki itu.

" aku, mencintaimu tuan" jawab naruto setelah melepas kecupannya, dia pun menggenggam tangan lelaki tersebut, meremasnya dengan sangat pelan, jujur hati naruto sedikit tercubit saat mengtakan hal tersebut, sudah beribu kali dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi dia tak pernah mendapatkan pernyataan balik dari sang pria.

" gaara, panggil aku seperti itu dan berhenti memanggilku tuan, naru" jawab lelaki di hadapan naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan naruto, dia sama se kali tidak merespon ucapan naruto tentang perasaanya. Naruto hanya diam memandang lelaki di depannya, sudah terbiasa tidak mendapat respon. Kemudia lelaki tersebut mengendong naruto dengan gaya pengantin, naruto hanya diam di gendong seperti itu, tampa pria itu sadari ada sebulir air mata yang lolos dari mata indah naruto, naruto buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

" apakah sebegitu susahnya untuk mengetahui perasaan mu kepadaku, gaara?" tanya naruto dalam hati. Naruto pun mengeratkan peganganya di

dada pria tersebut, jujur hatinya saat ini sedang menangis, menangisi hidup dan kisah cintanya.

Gaara nama lelaki yang sedang mengendong naruto, dia meletakan tubuh naruto di atas kasur, kemudian dia pun naik ke atas kasur dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, dia mendekap tubuh naruto, kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di dada naruto mencari kenyaman di sana, naruto kemudian mengusap rambut pria yang sedang nyaman di dadanya, naruto hanya memandang langit-langit kamar sambil melamun, tampa naruto sadari pria yang sedang di usapnya sudah berada di atas tubuhnya

" aku menginginkan mu naru" ujar sang pria tepat di samping telinga naruto, hembusan napas gaara langsung menyadarkan naruto dari acara melamunnya. Naruto kemudian menangkup wajah di depannya, tersenyum, kemudian naruto mengangguk, naruto mengerti bahwa gaara sedang minta ijin atas tubuhnya.

Di mulai dari kecupan biasa,kemudian lumatan dan remasan, naruto tahu bahwa malam ini juga akan jadi malam panjang yang sangat panas untuk dirinya dan gaara sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam yang selalu di sertai lenguhan dan erangan dua insan. Malam-malam penuh dengan peluh kenikmatan dan dosa.

Tbc

Author note

Gomennn saya di sini pendatang baru jadi masih belajar untuk membuat fanfic, jujur saya kurang paham cara mempublish cerita yang baik. Soal pairing saya belum bisa tentukan, yang jelas naruto itu perempuan hehhehee

Oh iya saya juga mengucapkan banyak terikasih kepada pembaca yang sudah mau meriview cerita saya, bungkuk jarak jauh. Saya menerima semua saran dan kritik, dan mohon bimbingannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 3

" hoahhhhhh,,,, sungguh aku sudah muak belajar, aish kenapa juga mesti ada kuliah,setelah SMA, hih, Cuma ngabisin umur saja buat belajar lagi, padahal hidup manusia itu singkat, kenapa mesti di habiskan hanya untuk duduk dan belajar! Tk,Sd, Smp,Sma, terus kuliah, OMG! Lulus sekolah sekitar 21 tahun, dan umur manusia paling panjang paling Cuma nyampe 100 tahun dan itu jarang, duh tuhan sungguh hidup yang sia-sia." Oceh naruto panjang lebar kepada diri sendiri sambil membereskan buku sisa pelajaran.

Dia masih ada di dalam ruang komputer, jam pelajaran terakhir! Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan gontai, sungguh dia sangat lelah belajar, dia juga lelah dengan hidupnya yang monoton, seperti lingkaran. Sambil jalan naruto membuka ponselnya, bermaksud memutar musik, tapi dia sangat kaget karena banyak panggilan masuk, dan e-mail yang masuk, ternyata semua dari gaara.

" hmmm, kebiasaan telepon terus-terusan, kirim e-mail kosong, hduh! Maunya apa? Giliran di telepon balik ga di angkat, kirim e-mail juga ga di bales!" batin naruto nelangsa

" ah, mungkin dia sedang ada perlu dengan ku, hmm sebaiknya aku buru-buru pulang" ujar naruto bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia berlari mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga, dengan tergesa-gesa naruto menurin semua anak tangga, dia ingin segera sampai di apartement.

Bruuukkkkk

"aduh... sakitttt!" pekik naruto karena menabrak seseorang. Posisi naruto tepat di atas punngung orang yang di tabraknya, ternyata naruto berlari terlalu kencang, pas turun dari tangga tampa naruto sadari pas di anak tangga terakhir, dia akan belok, malah menabrak orang

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, dia duduk di lantai meringis merasakan perih di sikut tangan kirinya, sepertinya berdarah. Tampa naruto sadari orang yang dia tabrak sedang menatap tajam dirinya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, naruto sempat merasakan merinding di sekitar tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak peduli, naruto malah sibuk melihat-lihat luka di sikutnya.

" dasar, dobe! Grrrr" seru orang yang di tabrak naruto menggeram. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan naruto dengan angkuh, naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan lukanya pun kemudian menoleh sambil mendongakan kepalanya, karena posisinya masih duduk di lantai, untuk memperhatikan orang yang sudah memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan.

" eh, teme! Maaf ya, aku memang salah telah menabrakmu, tapi jangan panggil aku dobe, aku punya nama, dan namaku uzumaki naruto" teriak naruto sambil berdiri di hadapan orang itu, naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menatap balik dengan angkuh lawan bicaranya, karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat naruto agak mendongak ketika melihat orang di hadapanya, tinggi orang itu tak jauh dengan gaara.

" kau memperkenalkan diri kepada ku, dobe? Sungguh cara berkenalan yang baru, dengan menabrak orangnya, kemudian meminta maaf, kemudian memperkenalkan diri, menarik" jawab orang itu sambil menatap naruto, dia memperhatikan naruto dari atas sampai bawah

" hieee,, temeeeee! Aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu berkenalan, aku cuma menyebutkan namaku. Aku tidak mau kau memanggiku dobe, karena aku punya nama, hei tolong sopan lah sedikit, kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah menghinaku, ya ampun kami sama, mimpi apa aku semalam, karena sudah bertemu dengan orang ini" ujar naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjuk nunjuk dada orang di hadapanya, sungguh naruto sangat lelah ingin segera pulang, bukan bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

" aku, tidak akan bertengkar dengan mu dobe, dan berakhir dengan saling menyukai, seperti drama- drama di tivi, ketika wanita dan laki-laki pertamanya bertabrakan, kemudian bertengkar, terakhir mereka saling mencintai, tidak akan pernah seperti itu, dan itu yang kau inginkan" jawab orang tersebut tenang sambil terus menatap wajah naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ocehan lelaki yang di hadapanya, hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut menganga, mata yang membulat, sambil kedip-kedip kemudian naruto tertawa terbahak bahak sambil sedikit mundur dari depan lelaki itu, dia sampai memegang perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

" hahahahaaa'' naruto masih terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan menunjuk nunjuk lelaki di hadapanya, setelah dia bisa meredam tawanya, naruto menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar karena terlalu lama tertawa, sungguh naruto tidak abis pikir kenapa lelaki yang di hadapanya bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, sepertinya dia korban drama batin naruto tertawa laknat membayangkan lelaki di hadapanya menonton serial drama

" haha, ya ampun teme, sepertinya kau terlalu sering menonton drama, dan sekarang kau jadi korban dan jangan terlalu yakin akan berakhir seperti itu" ujar naruto lembut dengan smirk evil, karena masih terbayang lelaki di hadapanya menonton serial tivi ibu-ibu, sungguh naruto masih ingin tertawa, tapi dia berusaha menahannya, karena kini lelaki di hadapanya memberikan death glartt yang cukup membuat naruto sedikit menghentikan tawanya, sepertinya naruto akan melanjutkan acara tertawanya nanti.

" dasar, benar- benar dobe!" ujar lelaki tersebut masih menatap naruto yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya

" hhh, terserah kau saja teme, aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan mu lagi, karena aku tidak mau berakhir dengan mencintaimu, seperti drama yang sering kau tonton. Jaa aku pergi dulu" ujar naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat hendak melangkah, pergelangan tangan naruto di tahan lelaki tersebut, lelaki tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah naruto

" kau harus bertanggung jawab" ujar lelaki tersebut, karena jarak wajah mereka yang berdekatan, naruto sempat mencium bau napas lelaki itu, bau mint segar, hal ini membuat wajah naruto sedikit bersemu. Naruto kemudian mendorong jidat orang tersebut dengan telunjuknya, jujur jantung naruto sedikit berdegup

" apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan padamu?" ujar naruto sedikit berbisik, dia masih berusaha menetralisirkan degup jantungnya

Tbc

Author note:

Akhirnya bisa up date chapter selanjutnya, saya berusaha untuk up date satu minggu sekali, tergantung waktu sengang hee. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mampir di sini.

Saya, akan menjawab pertanyaan salah satu pembaca, untuk sekarang pairingnya gaanaru, tapi kedepannya mungkin akan ada konflik dengan tokoh yang lain, mungkin fauringnya bisa berubah sewaktu waktu seiring dengan jalannya cerita.

Arigatooo


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 4

" apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan padamu?" ujar naruto sedikit berbisik, dia masih berusaha menetralisirkan degup jantungnya

"hn" jawab lelaki yang di ajak naruto berbicara, dia hanya menggerakan sedikit dagunya ke arah samping naruto dekat tangga. Naruto pun memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengikuti gerakan dagu sang lelaki

" ya ampun kami sama" ujar naruto sedikit menjerit, dia sampai memegang kedua pipinya kemudian menutup mulutnya, tepat di samping tangga tergeletak sebuah laptop yang sudah terbelah jadi 2 layar dan keyboard nya terpisah, naruto hanya bisa menatap bolak balik antara laptop dan sang lelaki, dia bingung harus bagaimana, tapi sang lelaki hanya diam tampa respon. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari sang empunya laptop, naruto pun beranjak mendekati bangkai laptop tersebut, dia berjongkok, menoel noel laptop tersebut, berharap laptop tersebut kembali utuh bersatu.

Naruto kemudian mengambil kedua bagian laptop yang terbelah ke hadapan sang lelaki, dia menyodorkannya, tapi sang lelaki hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada, dia hanya melirik naruto sekilas dan melihat laptopnya kembali.

Merasa di acuhkan, akhirnya naruto pun memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya, dia bermaksud untuk membawanya. Sambil menghembuskan napas dan sedikit mengusap dadanya, jujur naruto sedikit jengkel dengan lelaki tersebut.

" aku akan memperbaikinya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu" ujar naruto ramah, sebisa mungkin dia mengendalikan emosinya yang bisa meledak saat ini di depan orang itu, karena hanya diam dan mentap tajam naruto

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya, tapi baru 1 langkah dia berjalan, pergelangan tangannnya di tahan sang lelaki, dia menggeret naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya, naruto yang merasa di tarik pun berusaha melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia, lelaki tersebut malah semakin kencang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" woi , teme! Lepaskan aku, apa yang kau lakukan, aku mau pulang. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau laptopmu akan ku perbaiki, jadi lepaskan tanganku, aku akan segera ke tempat servis, jadi bsok sudah bisa ku kembalikan!" ujar naruto berteriak, dia terus berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah lelaki yang menarik tanganya. Tapi tak ada respon lagi, akhirnya naruto diam dan mengikuti lelaki tersebut, ternyata dia di bawa ke parkiran mobil, kini di depan naruto sudah ada mobil ferari warna hitam metalik, naruto sempat kagum dengan mobil tersebut, jujur mobil ini tak kalah keren dengan punya gaara.

Setelah berada di samping mobil, lelaki yang menarik naruto pun melepaskan genggaman tanganya, dia menatap naruto sekilas. Kemudian dia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintu mobil dan dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

" sialan kau teme, kau mengeret ku ke parkiran mobil, hanya untuk mengantar mu saja dan memamerkan mobilmu padaku?" teriak naruto dari luar mobil, dia masih berdiri di samping mobil.

" Ya ampun kami sama, aku bisa cepat tua kalo terus berada di samping orang ini" ujar naruto kemudian, sambil memijat pelipisnya, dia pun membalik badanya dan hendak pergi, tapi sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya, pintu dan atap mobil di hadapan naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan lelaki tadi. Naruto sempat terpukau dengan lelaki tersebut, dia tidak kalah tampan dengan gaara, dengan bola mata berwarna onik, rambut berwarna ravent dengan model rambut yang sedikit aneh, tapi keren, dan berkulit putih

"masuk" ujar sang lelaki dengan nada memerintah tak terbantahkan, dia menatap tajam naruto, karena naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempat dia berdiri. Naruto pun menatap balik lelaki yang berada di mobil dengan pandangan bosan. Naruto pun tak merespon lelaki tersebut, dia malah membalikakan badanya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi baru selangkah dia melangkah, naruto merasakan kehilangan gaya grafitasi bumi, dia sedikit menjerit ketika tubuhnya terangkat ke atas, kemudian terhempas di jok mobil orang tersebut, tampa naruto sadari lelaki tersebut sudah duduk di sebelah dia di dalam mobil.

" teme, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap gadis manis sepertiku hah" ujar naruto setelah dia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, naruto kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya, jujur lelaki tadi melempar dia seperti melempar sampah, tapi naruto sedikit bersyukur karena lelaki tersebut tidak membantingnya terlalu keras.

"ternyata kau benar-benar, dobe" ujar lelaki tersebut akhirnya berbicara. Naruto yang mendengar lelaki tersebut hanya menatap lelaki tersebut, dengan mata bulat membola, dia bingung kenapa dia di panggil dobe, oleh lelaki tersebut. Naruto pun menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke lelaki tersebut, kemudian naruto ,menangkup kedua pipi lelaki tersebut dan menekannya, kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya di depan wajah naruto, sungguh naruto ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi lelaki di hadapanya, bibirnya maju ke depan, matanya membulat, dan pipinya sedikit bersemu, sungguh moe batin naruto.

" bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau mau, teme?" tanya naruto tepat di depan wajah lelaki tersebut, tangan naruto pun di tepis dari pipi lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut melotot menatap tajam naruto, naruto yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa cekikikan, karena berhasil membalas perbuatan lelaki itu, saat tadi membanting dia ke dalam mobil.

"siapa namanu, tuan?" akhirnya naruto bertanya dengan sopan setelah dia berhasil meredam tawa kecilnya, pipinya sedikit bersemu, dia menyodorkan tangannya di depan lelaki tersebut, tapi lelaki itu hanya menatap naruto dengan bosan

"uchiha sasuke" jawab lelaki tersebut, tampa mebalas uluran tangan naruto. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut, dia menggenggam telapak tangannya

"hmm, dan namaku uzumaki naruto! Salam kenal uchiha san" ujar naruto ramah di sertai senyum manisnya, dia kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya. Naruto pun membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya, tampa naruto sadari lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum tipis sekali, dengan pipi sedikit bersemu

tbc

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 5

"hmm, dan namaku uzumaki naruto! Salam kenal uchiha san" ujar naruto ramah di sertai senyum manisnya, dia kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya. Naruto pun membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya, tampa naruto sadari lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum tipis sekali, dengan pipi sedikit bersemu

Sasuke nama lelaki yang kini duduk bersama dengan naruto di dalam mobil, dia kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman, sebenarnya naruto sedikit mengantuk, tapi dia takut untuk memejamkan mata, karena belum tahu lelaki yang sekarang bersamanya akan membawanya ke mana, naruto ingin bertanya tapi, dia malas karena rasa kantuk yang semakin menjadi, pada akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati agar lelaki yang bersamanya tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Naruto merasa baru terpejam beberapa menit, tapi dia tidak mersakan mobil yang dia tumpangi bergerak, dia pun berusaha membuka matanya yang sedikit pedas karena mengantuk, perlahan dia mengucek kedua matanya, setelah terbiasa dengan sedikit pencahaan yang redup, naruto pun berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarnya, dia menoleh ke samping, melihat keluar jendela mobil, ternyata hari sudah gelap, dia melirik sekilas ke jam tangan yang dia pakai ternyata sudah jam 6 sore dan sedang hujan.

Setelah terjebak macet kurang lebih setengah jam, akhirnya mobil yang Naruto tumpangi pun bisa terbebas dari macet, naruto sudah terbebas dari rasa kantuknya, tergantikan dengan rasa jenuh yang melanda, sepanjang jalan dia hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang dia lewati, sungguh bibirnya kebas jika diam terlalu lama, mau ngobrol dengan lelaki di sampingnya, tapi dia sudah kesal duluan karena orang yang di ajak bicara tidak pernah menjawab, malah menyumpal kupingnya dengan head set, akhirnya naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat ke luar arah jendela, hujan masih turun tapi tidak selebat tadi. Naruto merasa udara di dalam mobil semakin dingin, dia lupa tidak membawa jaket, dia hanya memakai kemeja warna biru cerah berlengan panjang, celana jeans 3/4,dan sepatu sneaker rendah berwarna putih tampa kaos kaki. Merasa udaranya semakin dingin, naruto pun menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas, melipat kedu kakinya menempel di dada, dia tidak peduli jika jok mobilnya menjadi sedikit kotor.

"teme, berhenti" teriak naruto tiba-tiba, sontak sasuke pun sedikit mendelik kepadanya, tapi sasuke tetap menjalankan mobilnya, naruto yang sudah kesal akhirnya repleks menjambak rambut sasuke dengan brutal, dia sudah tidak bisa tahan dengan sikap sasuke yang tidak meresponnya, sungguh naruto dari tadi merasa sedang naik mobil dengan seorang robot otomatik, yang tidak bisa di ajak bicara.

Sasuke yang di jambak seperti itu sempat oleng membawa mobil, dia kemudian menepikan mobilnya dengan kasar, dan mendeatglar naruto, dan menepis kedua tangan naruto yang masih menjambak rambutnya. Setelah mobil yang naruto tumpangi berhenti, dia pun melihat lagi keluar jendela, dia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi tidak bisa terbuka. Narutopun berbalik menatap sasuke tajam, tidak memperdulikan sasuke yang menatapnya tajam sambil membenarkan kembali tatanan rambutnya yang rusak.

"teme, buka pintunya" teriak naruto lagi sambi menunjuk pintu mobil, sasuke hanya menatapnya tapi tidak membuka pintu mobilnya.

" buka pintunya, tuan uchiha" ucap naruto sedikit lembut, dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bertindak brutal terhadap lelaki yang baru saja di kenalnya, padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan gaara yang sipatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sasuke, sama- sama pendiam tapi setidaknya gaara lebih memperlakukanya dengan lembut.

" kau mau kabur" akhirnya sasuke membuka mulutnya, berucap sambil sedikit mendesis setelah dia selesai merapikan kembali rambutnya, dia masih terlihat sangat jengkel dengan naruto.

"tidak tuan, uchiha! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan sesuatu, jadi tolong buka pintunya" ujar naruto sedikit memohon, dia menggunakan jurus puppy eyes nya, matanya membulat lucu, bibirnya mengerucut ke depan dengan pipi sedikit merona karena dingin.

Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit mengerjab, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya, sungguh aneh. Sebelumnya dia di jambak dengan brutal, sambil di teriakin, sampai-sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi hampir celaka, jujur degub jantung sasuke masih belum stabil, karena kaget, hampir saja, dia bertemu dengan malaikat kematian lebih awal gara-gara naruto, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa naruto masih bisa bersikap tenang seolah dia punya mesin foto copy nyawa, jika punya mungkin sasuke akan membelinya, sakuke sedikit terseyum dengan pemikiran terakhirnya, dia masih menatap gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"apa yang akan kau lalukan?" tanya sasuke sambil menatap naruto dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya

"aku akan menyelamatkan sesuatu tuan uchiha, aku sudah bilang kan tadi! Jadi tolong buka pintunya untukku, aku tak akan melarikan diri" jawab naruto lembut, naruto kemudian mengenggam kedua telapak tanganya dan mengangkatnya di depan dada, dia memohon kepada sasuke,

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah naruto yang aneh, ternyata gadis yang dia bawa sangat pandai mengubah raut wajahnya, dia menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari gadis itu, naruto yang sudah memohon dengan sepenuh hati, akhirnya menurunkan kedua genggaman tanganya, dia menurunkan kedua tanganya di samping kedua tubuhnya, kemudian dia mengusap dadanya, napasnya naik turun

"sabar naruto, sabar" batin naruto mengendalikan emosinya, yang akan kembali meledak, dia heran dengan sasuke, kenapa bisa membuatnya sangat emosi, tapi dia sedikit malu dengan tingkahnya yang tadi sedikit brutal.

"aku tidak akan kabur tuan uchiha, akan ku taruh tas dan handphone ku di sini sebagai jaminan" ujar naruto sambil membuka tasnya dari bahunya, kemudian menyimpan hp nya di samping kemudi mobil, kemudian naruto tersenyum lembut kepada sasuke

Sasuke hanya menatap naruto dalam diam, dia sedikit terpesona dengan senyum lembut naruto, gadis yang ada di hadapannya tidak terlalu cantik, jika di bandingkan dengan gadis- gadis lain yang suka main dengannya, tapi naruto menarik dengan segala kesederhanaan dan sikap apa adanya.

Naruto yang hanya di perhatikan dalam diam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, sungguh dia kesal, berpura-pura lembut terhadap sasuke, tapi tetap tidak di respon, akhirnya naruto pun melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi sasuke, dia menonjok sasuke dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaan, naruto tersenyum manis berharap lelaki yang di tonjoknya sampai surga sekarang, sumpah naruto sudah jengkel setengah hidup, muak melihat wajah tampan tampa respon di hadapanya.

Tbc

Author note

Saya akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau mampir, dan mereview di cerita ini. Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan dari reader

 **Sinta dewi 468468** : ya, ini temanya cinta segitiga, melow drama, aku sedang belajar membuat cerita yang sedikit melow dengan konflik yang tidak terlalu berat heehee

 **Chokim 1310** : fair di sini masih belum di tentukan, tapi untuk sementara masih fair gaafemnaru. Untuk kedepanya aku belum tahu heehee, gomenn kalo kurang berkenan.

 **Yuko** : ya, untuk sekarang fairnya gaafemnaru, gomenn kalo kurang berkenan

 **Usako** : untuk sementara fairnya gaafemnaru, heehee. Gomenn kalo tidak berkenan

 **Nina** : untuk sementara naruto kehidunnya akan penuh warna, tapi aku berusaha untuk happy ending, karena jujur aku juga kurang suka kalo naruto menderita heee, gomenn kalo kurang berkenan

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader yang sudah mau mereview, memfavoritkan dan memfolow cerita saya. Kriktikan dan saran saya terima

Hormat saya

nazhika


	6. Chapter 6

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 6

Naruto yang hanya di perhatikan dalam diam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, sungguh dia kesal, berpura-pura lembut terhadap sasuke, tapi tetap tidak di respon, akhirnya naruto pun melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi sasuke, dia menonjok sasuke dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaan, naruto tersenyum manis berharap lelaki yang di tonjoknya sampai surga sekarang, sumpah naruto sudah jengkel setengah hidup, muak melihat wajah tampan tampa respon di hadapanya.

Setelah berhasil menonjok pipi Sasuke, narutopun nyengir puas menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, dia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya di depan dada, dan bergumam yes dengan sangat pelan, dia puas sekali bisa menonjok pipi putih porselen milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang telah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, akhirnya membuka mulutnya, dia sedikit ternganga, tangan kiri dia pakai untuk mengusap pipi nya yang sedikit pegal, bekas tonjokan gadis pirang di sebelahnya dan tangan kanan masih memegang stir, dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menghadap Naruto yang masih nyengir puas, selanjutnya dia mendapati wajah naruto yang sudah menghadapnya, sekarang wajah Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, selang beberapa menit saling berhadapan naruto pun membuka mulutnya, dia sedikit terpesona dengan lelaki yang baru saja dia tonjok.

"buka sekarang pintunya tuan, Uchiha! Atau kau akan segera merasakan sepatu ku mendarat segera di pipi mu lagi" ujar naruto sedikit mendesis, dia mendekatkan jarak wajahnya ke sasuke dan menggemgam kerah bajunya, posisinya sekarang seperti preman yang sedang mengancam mangsanya, tragis bagi Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke, Narutopun melepas genggaman tanganya di kerah baju milik Sasuke, dia kemudian membuka pintu mobil, dan taraa pintu mobil pun terbuka, dengan wajah sumringah Naruto pun keluar dari dalam mobil mewah tersebut, di luar masih gerimis, tapi Naruto tidak perduli, dia berjalan ke trotoar jalan dan menuju objek yang akan dia tolong. Setelah itu Naruto pun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, dia tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan lembut, ada kebahagian di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Naruto pun kembali duduk dengan nyaman, dia sekilas menatap Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan objek yang di gengam oleh Naruto, benda itu bergerak gerak kecil di genggaman kedua tangan naruto, karena tertutupi oleh sapu tangan putih miliknya.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto, wajahnya seolah bertanya apa itu kepada gadis pirang di hadapanya, Naruto yang mengerti kemudian mengangkat sedikit objek tersebut dan membuka kain sapu tanganya yang menyelubungi benda tersebut, kemudian tampaklah seekor anak kucing berwarna putih, badannya basah karena kehujanan.

"ya, tuhan dobe! Cuma gara-gara seekor anak kucing kau hampir membuat kita mati bersama, menjambak rambut ku, menonjok pipi dan mengamcam akan menendangku dengan sepatumu, hanya gara-gara seekor anak kucing!"sembur Sasuke berapi-api sambil menunjuk anak kucing yang masih di genggam kedua tangan Naruto, dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Naruto sama se kali.

"nah, kucing manis kau sekarang aman di sini bersamaku, jangan perdulikan si teme ini ya!" ujar naruto tenang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, sambil menatap anak kucing yang masih menggigil kedinginan, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya garang. Naruto kemudian membuka kemeja yang dia pakai untuk membungkus anak kucing tersebut. Sekarang naruto hanya mengenakan kaus ketat tampa lengan berwarna putih senada dengan kemeja yang di kenakan, tampa naruto sadari Sasuke menatapnya tampa berkedip dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"sebaiknya kau segera jalankan mobilmu tuan, uchiha! Aku ingin segera sampai" ujar naruto lembut dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kursi mobil kemudian memejamkan matanya, sungguh Naruto sangat lelah ingin urusannya dengan Sasuke segera berakhir.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat jengkel kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dia sebenarnya masih ingin berdebat dengan Naruto yang bertingkah seenaknya kepada dirinya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, ada sedikit rasa kasihan saat melihat naruto seperti itu, tampak wajah lelah di sana, akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya ke arah naruto yang masih terpejam.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya ketika ada benda yang terlempar ke tubuhnya, ada sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang kini sedang naruto genggam, dia melirik ke arah sasuke dan sedikit berguman.

"terima kasih" ujar naruto pelan, kemudian menggunakan jaket hitam tersebut untuk menutup tubuh bagian depannya, sedang anak kucing yang tadi dia pungut sudah tertidur di atas pangkuan naruto dengan di selimuti kemejanya, naruto pun kembali terpejam.

"hn" ujar Sasuke pelan, kemudian dia pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, selang beberapa menit, mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke pun memasuki bast man tempat parkir mobil dan memarkirkannya di sana

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil, dia mendongakkan wajahnya ke dalam mobil dan melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke samping lain mobilnya untuk membuka pintu di sebelah Naruto, sasuke pun berjalan setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, selang beberapa langkah Sasuke tidak merasa ada seorang yang mengikutinya, dia pun membalik badannya dan kembali ke mobilnya, dia menatap Naruto yang terpejam, rupanya Naruto tertidur.

"dasar dobe, bisa-bisanya dia tertidur dengan orang yang baru dia kenal" ujar sasuke pelan bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri, dia pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"dobe, bangun! Kita sudah sampai" ujar sasuke, dia menatap wajah Naruto yang masih terpejam, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, Sasuke yang punya kesabaran tipis akhirnya menguncang bahu Naruto dengan sedikit kencang.

"dobe bangun, kalo tidak aku akan menciummu" ujar sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Naruto

Naruto yang merasakan guncangan di bahunya, hanya membuka sedikit matanya, dia sempat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, tapi dia malas sekali untuk membuka matanya, dia ngantuk sekali, Naruto hanya berguman dengan pelan ketika orang yang menguncang bahunya berhenti, sungguh dia hanya pingin tidur,

"gendong, tuan" ujar naruto pelan matanya masih terpejam tapi tangannya mengapai ke arah Sasuke, Naruto sudah kembali tertidur ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"dasar, dobe! Kenapa memanggilku tuan, aku siapa mu? Dan kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sudah terlelap kembali dalam gendonganya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto seperti dia mengendong seorang pengantin yang sedang tertidur nyaman, dengan seekor anak kucing yang ikut tertidur.

Tbc

Author note

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada para rider yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Saya juga akan menanggapi riview dari para pembaca

 **Dil35t4** : terimaksih atas pujian dan sarannya, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekurangannya... gomeen

 **Chokim 1310** : terimaksih sudah riview, saya berusaha membuat cerita ini happy end,,heheee,,,, arigatooo

 **Nina** : makasih atas review nya, saya belum tau endingya fair siapa, tapi saya tidak akan hiatus sampai fic ini selesai,,, arigatooo

 **Dede505** : ini ceritanya sudah di lanjut, maaf apabila kurang berkenan,,,, bungkuk bungkuk,,,, gomennnee

 **Narunaruha** : terimaksih sudah mau meriview, ini sudah saya lanjut ceritanya,,, arigatooo

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita saya,,

Hormat saya

nazhika


	7. Chapter 7

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 7

"dasar, dobe! Kenapa memanggilku tuan, aku siapa mu? Dan kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sudah terlelap kembali dalam gendonganya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto seperti dia mengendong seorang pengantin yang sedang tertidur nyaman, dengan seekor anak kucing yang ikut tertidur.

Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat tubuh naruto pun memasuki lift, dia menekan angka 10 dia agak sedikit kesusahan menekan angka karena naruto yang berada di gendongannya, dia juga harus menjaga agar naruto dan kucingnya tidak terganggu dan terjatuh.

Setelah lift berhenti di lantai 10, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya pintunya bertuliskan angka 110, setelah berhasil menggesek kartu, pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah ruangan yang sangat luas didominasi oleh warna biru, perpaduan warna biru muda dan tua yang sangat kontras. Saat memasuki ruangan pertama akan tampak sebuah sofa besar yang menghadap ke nakas tv yang berukuran jumbo, di bawahnya di lengkapi dengan karpet persia kualitas terbaik, tidak terlalu banyak barang di sana dan membuat ruangan tersebut semakin luas, dinding yang memisahkan tiap ruangkan adalah kaca yang sangat tebal di lengkapi dengan pintu kaca. Dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Apartement yang di tempati Sasuke hanya punya 1 kamar tidur yang sangat luas dan mewah dengan 1 set kasur kingsize, penataan barang dan dekorasi pun sangat pas, hanya 1 kata untuk penjabaran ruangan tersebut, berkelas. Kamar itu juga dilengkapi dengan toilet yang tak kalah mewah, toilet itu tidak berdinding tembok tapi dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tebal, jadi dari tempat tidur bisa melihat ke dalam toilet tersebut. Suasana yang di ciptakan ketika memasuki apartemenya adalah suasana seperti masuk ke dalam akuarium yang di sekat dengan dinding kaca.

"selamat malam, tuan Sasuke" ujar seorang wanita berambut pendek sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"kau boleh pulang, Anko!" ujar Sasuke datar sambil berlalu dari hadapan wanita yang di panggil Anko tersebut, dia masih membopong Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"terima kasih, tuan Sasuke" jawab anko dengan sopan dia pun berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar. Anko adalah pekerja yang membersihkan dan merapikan apartement Sasuke, dia hanya bekerja di saat Sasuke pergi dan akan pulang saat Sasuke kembali. Anko adalah orang suruhan keluarga Sasuke untuk mengurusinya.

Setelah mecapai kamarnya, Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur. Dia memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, nafas Sasuke sedikit memburu saat memperhatikan Naruto yng terlelap tidur, udara di sekitar tubuhnya meningkat, jujur Sasuke lelaki normal yang bisa merasakan nafsu saat melihat tubuh wanita terbaring, apalagi Naruto hanya mengenakan kaus ketat tampa lengan dengan celana jeans panjang ¾ yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh dan kaki jenjangnya.

"cih, apa yang ku pikirkan! Dia hanya gadis kurus idiot, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa ku pegang saat menjamah tubuhnya" batin Sasuke, dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya."Hm, sebaiknya aku mandi air hangat, ini pasti efek udara di luar yang sangat dingin" ujar Sasuke kemudian dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempat tidur. Saat akan membuka pintu toilet, Sasuke pun membalik badannya dan kembali menuju kasur tempat Naruto terbaring. Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan tanganya, tapi tidak ada respon.

"apa dia mati?" ujar Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mengguncang tubuh Naruto lebih kencang, tapi Naruto masih terpejam."Hh, dia tidur seperti orang mati" ujar Sasuke kemudian, dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"aku akan mandi, awas saja kalau dia menjerit saat melihat ku mandi! Ternyata hanya punya 1 kamar itu tidak bagus. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti saran itachi, untuk pindah apartement yang punya kamar 3" batin Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju toilet, dia butuh menyegarkan tubuhnya yang penat sehari ini karena berurusan dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang terlelap merasakan pengap dia sedikit membuka matanya, gelap yang dia rasa. Kemudian dia menggeser selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, dia sedikit mengernyit ketika cahaya dari ruangan tersebut menerpa retinanya, Naruto masih sangat mengantuk ketika turun dari tempat tidur dan berlajan lurus ke depan, dia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Duakkkkh " ittai,, sakit tebbayooo " ujar Naruto yang sukses menabrak dinding kaca di depannya membangunkan dia ke alam nyata, dia berjongkok di bawah sambil mengusap jidatnya yang sedikit berusaha mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang pergi entah ke mana saat tadi dia tertidur. Saat Naruto sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua nyawanya, dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat yang tak seharusnya dia lihat.

" aaahhhhhhhhh" jerit Naruto kesetanan. Dia kemudian berdiri dan membalik tubuhnya dia berlalari menuju tempat tidur

" hhh, di mana aku? Dan kenapa ada si teme itu yang sedang mandi? Ya tuhan apa aku bermimpi?" ujar Naruto sambil mentralisirkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, dia menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan tempat tidur. Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dari depan pintu toilet.

"dasar dobe. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melihat tubuh polos lelaki" ucap Sasuke berjalan di sebelah Naruto menuju lemari kaca tempat pakainnya, dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggannya. Rambutnya sedikit menteskan air, badan bagian atasnya terekpos yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto merah.

"temeeee kenapa kau tidak memakai baju, kenapa kau mandi di tempat terbuka seperti itu,dan kenapa tempat ini tidak punya dinding tembok. Kenapa semua dindingnya dari kaca?" sembur Naruto berapi-api sambil menjunjuk nunjuk Sasuke yang masih sibuk memilih baju. Namun sasuke tidak menjawab petanyaan retoris dari Naruto

"dan apa maksud dari perkataanmu tentang aku yang tidak pernah melihat tubuh polos lelaki, teme" ujar Naruto kemudian yang sudah kembali tenang, dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah berhasil memilih beberapa baju.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan melihatku memakai baju, dobe?" jawab Sasuke acuh tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto, dia hampir membuka handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya.

"hentaiiiiiiii...!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah Sasuke yang sukses mengenai wajah tampannya. Sasuke belum sempat menghindar saat bantal tersebut mendarat di wajahnya. Naruto pun duduk di pinggir kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"dia pikir aku harus bagaimana? Masa iya aku harus melihat dia memakai baju, tadi saja aku kan sudah melihat dia mandi! Di tempat ini tidak ada ruang lain, masa rumahnya tidak punya dinding, dasar uchiha gila. Dia sudah mengotori mata dan pikiran ku!"batin Naruto frustasi, dia masih menutup wajahnya dengan selimut kemudian membukanya setelah mendengar suara intrupsi dari Sasuke.

" mandi sana, kau bau" ujar Sasuke sarkatis, dia menatap Naruto yang baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan apa-apaan itu kaus bajunya yang ketat tampak terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan sedikit perut si pirang. Sasuke susah payah menelan ludahnya dan berusaha tidak menerkam Naruto yang tampak menggiurkan.

Naruto yang di pandangi oleh Sasuke seperti itu sempat bergidik ngeri, tampak jelas kabut nafsu di bola mata oniks itu. Naruto pun bergegas menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang telah berani menelanjanginya lewat tatapan matanya.

"apa yang kau lihat teme? Jangan menatapku seperti itu kau menakutkan" ujar Naruto sedikit mendesis, dia semakin merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Padahal Naruto masih mengenakan pakainnya utuh, tapi dia merasa sudah tidak pakai apa-apa karena sang uciha menatapnya dengan intens.

Ibc

Author note

Terimak kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau mampir dan mereview di cerita saya

 **Dil35t4** : terimaksih sudah mereview, ini sudah di lanjut gomeen kalo kurang berkenan

Shieru Azalea: salam kenal juga. Terima kasih atas sarannya, saya sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki, gomeen kalo kurang berkenan. Kalo untuk embel-embel kun or san, saya tidak bisa pakai karena di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita, se kali lagi gomenneee

 **Black campaign** : terima kasih sudah mau mereview. Untuk yang cerita hot dark chocolate memang masih berhubungan dengan fic ini, bisa di bilang prekuel. Tapi utuk endinngya saya belum bisa tentukan, gommennnn kalo kurang berkenan

 **Nina:** terima kasih sudah review lagi hehehhe ini tema cinta segi tiga kok. Gomenn kalo kurang berkenan

Saya hanya buruh yang mencurahkan semua ide lewat tulisan, maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Saya juga menerima semua kritikan dan saran, terima kasih.

Hormat saya

nazhika


	8. Chapter 8

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 8

"apa yang kau lihat teme? Jangan menatapku seperti itu kau menakutkan" ujar Naruto sedikit mendesis, dia semakin merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Padahal Naruto masih mengenakan pakainnya utuh, tapi dia merasa sudah tidak pakai apa-apa karena sang uciha menatapnya dengan intens

Setelah berhasil kembali ke situasi normal, setelah acara saling tatap menatap. Naruto pun bergegas menuju toilet, dia masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut jujur dia masih merasakan Sasuke masih menatapnya dari belakang. Narutopun masuk ke dalam toilet, setelah di dalam dia diam kebingungan karena toilet tersebut berdinding kaca, dia bahkan bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kasur yang masih memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"heh, Uciha gila! Bisa-bisanya punya kamar mandi transparan seperti ini kenapa juga mesti di kasih dinding kaca, sekalian saja tidak usah di kasih dinding apa bedanya?" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dengan kebingungan.

Naruto bingung bagaimana cara dia mandi kalau toiletnya transparan seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin khan mandi seperti cara Sasuke tadi. Dia sempat merinding mengingat cara mandi Sasuke dan berhasil menciptakan rona merah di pipinya.

Tampa Naruto sadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Sasuke kini hanya menenakan celana bahan rumahan berwarna hitam, tubuh atasnya masih toples memperlihatkan otot-ptot tubuhnya yang seksi, dia memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya diam dengan pose bodoh. Kesal tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam toilet dan menarik selimut yang masih melilit di tubuh gadis pirang tersebut. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya terbengong, dia menatap Sasuke sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"hah, teme apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Sungguh dia sangat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya

"kapan kau akan mulai mandi, dobe? Dari tadi kau hanya diam berdiri seperti ayam penyakitan!" ujar Sasuke datar

"lekas mandi, aku tidak akan melihatmu! Lagi pula aku tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis kerempeng dan bodoh sepertimu" lanjut Sasuke tajam, dia berbicara dengan nada serius sambil menatap Naruto yang terdiam.

Naruto kemudian merebut kembali selimut yang di ambil Sasuke, dia melotot ke arah Sasuke dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke yang di dorong secara tiba-tiba sempat oleng tapi dia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali. Sasuke pun memberikan death glar anadalanya kepada Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"mau sampai kapan kau di situ, tuan uchiha? Apa kau mau menonton gadis kerempeng dan bodoh ini mandi, heh?" tanya Naruto sinis, dengan pose angkuh dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke keluar dari dalam toilet dan menutup pintunya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, Naruto merasa suhu di sekitar tubuhnya naik saat menatap Sasuke yang toples pipinya pun sedikit besemu.

"dia seksi sekali dan tampan" batin Naruto,

"eh, apa yang kupikirkan, dia hanya lelaki aneh yang tampan! iya dia memang tampan dan seksi!" ujar Naruto berbisik bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri." Hhh,, sepertinya aku lelah jadi melihat si teme itu sempurna" ujar Naruto kemudian

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang menutup diding depan toilet dengan selimut, tampa dia sadari ada sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Sasuke pun beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan menyandarkan pungungnya dengan nyaman. Dia sekarang asiek memainkan smatphonenya. Dari dalam tas ransel Naruto terdengar bunyi handphone berdering, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia kembali asiek dengan hp nya. Hp Naruto terus berdering dan berhasil membuat sang Uchiha geram, Sasuke pun beranjak menuju tas naruto yang tergeletak di meja komputernya, dia membuka tas Naruto dan mencari sumber suara yang berhasil mengusik kesenanganya. Dia menemukan sebuah handphone plip berwarna biru langit, hp jadul pikir Sasuke pantas nada deringnya tidak enak.

Sasuke kemudian membuka handphone plip tersebut, dia melihat sebuah wallpaper dengan foto yang tak sudah asing baginya, Sabaku Gaara yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, dan nama kontak yang menelepon di beri nama tuanku.

"heh, dunia sepertinya akan segera kiamat! Melihat kau tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, Sabaku. Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis bodoh itu? Hmm, menarik." Ujar Sasuke santai sambil memperhatikan hp Naruto yang kembali berdering, tampa pamit Sasuke pun mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara ketika orang di sebrang sana berbicara dengan cemas. Hal pertama yang Sasuke dengar adalah suara yang dia kenal, hanya beberapa kalimat yang di ucapkan, menayakan Naruto sekarang ada di mana.

"tenang saja Sabaku, gadis bodoh itu ada bersamaku" ujar Sasuke santai menjawab petanyaan dari hp Naruto, dia kembali beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan rokok yang sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya.

"..."

" hoh, aku Uciha Sasuke" ujar Sasuke kemudian menjawab kembali pertanyaan dari seseorang yang sedang menelepon, dia menghembuskan asap rorok dengan sedikit kasar.

"..."

" aku hanya meminjam sebentar gadis bodoh itu, nanti ku kembalikan secara utuh, lagi pula dia bukan tipe ku. Seleramu sangat buruk, Sabaku!" jawab Sasuke datar. Dia kembali menghisap nikotinnya.

"..."

"hehehe,,,,, jangan bilang kepadaku kalau dia gadis yang kau sembunyikan dari kami! Apa kau lupa peraturanya? Apa perlu ku ingatkan?" tutur Sasuke tersenyum sinis dengan nada bicara sedikit mengancam

",,,,,,,,,,"

"cih, aku pinjam dia malam ini" jawab Sasuke sepihak memotong pembicaraan. Dia kemudian menutup hp tersebut dan melemparnya ke samping tempat tidur, ada bunyi trak ketika hp tersebut mendarat di lantai. Sasuke tidak perduli jika hp tersebut rusak.

Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya yang beralaskan bantal, menghabiskan sisa rokonya dalam diam. Dia menatap langit- langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru muda.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dari acara mandinya hanya terdiam memperhatikan pantulan tubuh polosnya di depan cermin besar yang ada di daam toilet. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan toilet tersebut yang menurutnya tidak lazim, naruto pun memakai kembali pakainya, karena tidak ada anduk dia pun mamakai pakainnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih sedikit basah. Tapi saat akan memakai kausnya, malah terjatuh ke lantai yang membuat kaus tersebut basah.

"hhh, sial! Aku khan tidak bawa baju ganti, oh kami sama! Dosa ku terlalu banyak sampai kau membuat ku menderita dengan terdampar di tempat seperti ini bersama seorang Uchiha gila" batin Naruto frustasi

Naruto pun melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi dia pakai menjadi tirai. Dia berjalan di samping tempat tidur tempat Sasuke berbaring, dia sempat melirik Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. Naruto pun menuju tas nya yang tergeletak di atas meja komputer. Dia membuka tas tersebut dan mencari barang yang dia inginkan.

" arrrght apa lagi ini? ya tuhan aku lupa kemejaku di pakai anak kucing tadi" jerit Naruto merana. Dia pun membalik badannya mengahadap Sasuke yang masih terbaring dia atas kasur memperhatikannya.

Tbc

Author note

Saya mau meminta maaf kepada para pembaca yang mungkin masih menanti kelanjutan cerita ini,,, gomeen karena adanya hambatan baru bisa publish.

Hehehehh kadang saya berpikir, memang masih ada yang menunggu fic ini di lanjut. Karena melihat review yang sedikit, hmm tapi saya sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. horeee semangat.

Hormat saya

Nazhika


	9. Chapter 9

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 9

" arrrght apa lagi ini? ya tuhan aku lupa kemejaku di pakai anak kucing tadi" jerit Naruto merana. Dia pun membalik badannya mengahadap Sasuke yang masih terbaring dia atas kasur memperhatikannya

Narutopun berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuju ke tempat tidur yang di tempati Sasuke, setelah sampai di tepian tempat tidur dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Kesal karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke sama sekali, akhirnya Naruto pun membuka mulutnya.

" nee,,, Sasuke! Boleh tidak aku meminjam bajumu? Baju ku basah, dan kemejaku juga di pakai anak kucing tadi" ujar Naruto sedikit memelas, dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya ada rasa sedikit risih ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya

"hn" hanya itu respon yang terucap dari sang uchiha

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke! Setidaknya berbicaralah bahasa yang ku mengerti, hhh" ujar Naruto lemah, dia meletakan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh dan bahunya sedikit merosot.

"kau ambil sendiri baju yang mau kau pakai" ujar Sasuke tenang. Dia masih setia memperhatikan Naruto yang kebingungan, sungguh dia berpikir apakah gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan lagi.

"sungguh tidak sopan se orang tamu membuka lemari tuan rumah, tuan Uchiha" ujar Naruto sopan, padahal dia bingung mau pakai baju yang mana. Dia berharap Sasuke akan mengambilkan baju yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, karena Naruto yakin baju yang di miliki Sasuke ada yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya, setidaknya tidak terlalu kedodoran. Tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto kan beda banget ukurannya, pikir Naruto merana.

"terserah kau mau pakai yang mana! Kau ingin aku yang ambil dan pilihkan?" ujar Sasuke santai, dia masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan masih menghisap rokonya yang tinggal separo. Dia juga masih setia menatap Naruto yang berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Sungguh Sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi si pirang yang kebingungan.

"iya, aku mau kau yang pilihkan, tuan Uchiha" ujar Naruto sopan, jujur dia berusaha untuk tidak mencakar orang yang di ajaknya bicara. Dari tadi Naruto sudah sangat kesal, tapi sang Uchiha tidak mau mengerti. Dalam hati Naruto sudah mengutuk Sasuke yang menyebalkan menjadi ayam beneran, supaya dia bisa menggoreng dagingnya, pikir Naruto sinting. Naruto akhirnya tertawa dengan pemikiran terakhirnya, dia membayangkan Sasuke menjadi ayam, pasti banyak yang mau membeli dia.

" huaahhahahhahhaahahha" tawa Naruto terdengar nyaring di ruangan berdinding kaca tersebut. Naruto sampai memegang perut bagian bawahnya karena tertawa terlalu kencang, dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang bingung memperhatikannya, sampai ada air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Narutopun menyeka air matanya dia masih memegangi perutnya, wajah Naruto merona karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sasuke yang bingung melihat tingkah ajaib Naruto sempat merinding, dia berpikir Naruto kesurupan setan toilet tampa Sasuke sadari dia tersenyum simpul. Naruto yang melihat senyum sang Uchiha yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur sampai terpesona, bayangkan saja posisi Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi bersila tidak pakai baju yang memperlihatkan otot- otot tubuhnya yang seksi dan hanya memakai celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, wajahnya di hiasi senyuman simpul yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit tertahan.

Naruto pun berusaha menetralisirkan degub jantungnya yang menggila. Dia mamalingkan sedikit wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat, jujur Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa cowo menyebalkan seperti Sasuke bisa terlihat sangat seksi seperti itu. Naruto pun meletakan sebelah tangannya di dada, dia juga menyibak sedikit rambutnya di samping telinganya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, sumpah Naruto jadi salah tingkah dengan sikap Sasuke. Rona merah masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang berwarna karamel, menambah kesan manis untuk Naruto. Tampa Naruto sadari Sasuke sudah memotretnya dengan smart phone miliknya.

"hmm, tidak usah pakai efek sangat natural, sempurna" batin Sasuke melihat hasil jepretan kamera hp miliknya yang berhasil mengambil foto Naruto yang sedang tersipu malu. Sungguh Sasuke tidak perduli dengan selimut yang masih setia melilit di tubuh si pirang, malah menambah kesan liar untuk yang menatapnya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia membukakan lemari pakaiannya.

Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur pun segera menghampiri sang Uchiha yang sedang menatap lembut ke arahnya. Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang menggila pun sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

" nee, teme kenapa kau tadi tersenyum?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Sasuke, dia melihat ke dalam lemari kaca dan memperhatikan baju mana yang mau dia pakai. Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"ku pikir kau kesurupan, Dobe" ujar Sasuke enteng. Dia pun menjatuhkan rokonya yang sudah mau habis, kemudian menginjaknya agar apinya mati. Naruto yang sedang bingung memilih baju pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, karena tingginya berbeda, Naruto pun harus sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya guna bisa melihat wajah sang Uchiha yang sedang menatapnya balik. Naruto pun mengedipkan ngedipkan matanya, dia bingung kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu, dia pun menerucutkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana aku bisa kesurupan, Teme? Kalau setannya saja ada di hadapan ku saat ini" ujar Naruto dengan polos, membuat sang Uciha sedikit kesal, bagaimana bisa dia di bilang setan oleh si pirang.

"tidak ada setan yang setampan aku" jawab Sasuke narsis, sambil menatap Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karena jarak yang sangat dekat, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas warna alami bibir gadis pirang di hadapannya. Ingin sekali Sasuke menerkam bibir yang berwarna alami tampa olesan lipstik milik Naruto.

"hmm, kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Uchiha!" ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir ternyata lelaki yang sekarang bersamanya narsis juga. Naruto pun mengambil sebuah kemeja tipis berwarna hitam. Sepertinya dia akan memakai kemeja itu saja.

"kau akan memakai kemeja itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto mengambil salah satu kemejanya.

"hmm, sepertinya ini tidak terlalu kebesaran" ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"apakah kau ingin aku memakaikannya untukmu, Dobe?' tanya Sasuke di sertai seringai di wajahnya, yang berhasil mendapatkan delikan garang dari gadis pirang yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"mati saja kau Uchiha" sungut Naruto yang berhasil menonjok dada bidang Sasuke. Sedang sang ravent hanya meringis merasakan tonjokan cinta dari si pirang.

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kasur, Teme dan hadapkan wajahmu ke depan jangan melihat ke belakang. Aku akan memakai bajunya" ujar Naruto kemudian memerintah sang ravent. Sasuke pun menurut saja kepada perintah si pirang, yah daripada dia di tonjok lagi, mending dia cari aman. Setelah selesai memakai baju yang di pinjam dari Sasuke, Narutopun berjalan ke tepian kasur yang Sasuke duduki, dia memperhatikan punggung Sasuke. Dia jadi teringat akan seseorang yang pasti sedang cemas menunggunya.

Naruto pun buru- buru membalik badannya menuju meja komputer tempat dia tadi meletakan tasnya, dia mengobrak abrik isinya mencari sesuatu.

"hehhhh,,, hp ku mana" ujar Naruto panik, dia masih sibuk membongkar semua isi tasnya. " tadi, kan ku taro di dalam sini? Ya ampun kami sama, bagaimana ini? dia sudah makan belum? Bagaimana keadaannya" ujar Naruto tambah panik, dia menjambak rambut pirangnya, kemudian berjongkok dan menangis.

"hiks, bagaimana ini? hp nya hilang!" ujar Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto menangis hanya bisa termenung, dia kemudian mengambil hp Naruto yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok sambil menangis. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah si pirang karena wajahnya tersembunyi di kedua belahan tangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar suara tangis si pirang yang mulai melemah.

Tbc

Author note

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, bungkuk jarak jauh.

Saya akan membalas review dari para pembaca yang sudah berkenan memberikan komentarnya

 **Black campaign** : terimaksih atas review dan sarannya, maaf saya belum bisa menentukan fair akhirnya naruto bersama siapa,, heee. Gomeen

 **Narura aihara** : terimakasih sudah berkenan mereview,,, ini sudah di lanjut. Gomeen kalau kurang berkenan.

 **Amelia 455** : terimakasih sudah meriview,,, fair akhirnya belum di tentukan. Gomennee kalo kurang berkenan.

 **Guest** : ada salah satu yang komentar tapi saya tidak mengerti, saya ucapkan terimakasih

 **Usa** : terimasih atas reviewnya, maaf kalo kelanjutannya kurang berkenan.

 **Chokim 1310** : terimakasih masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini... untuk perjanjiannya belum bisa di jelaskan... gomennee

 **Nitasyanur** : terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview menggunakan akun fb nya hee...mungkin sasunya tidak bastard tapi agak sedikit nakal hee... gomeen kalo kurang berkenan.

Saya akan berusaha secepatnya menyelesaikan fic ini, Rencananya kalo sudah selesai mau di unggah di webtoon dengan penggambaran tokoh yang sedikit berbeda, tokohnya nanti jadi milik saya sendiri heheheheheh.

Hormat saya

Nazhika


	10. Chapter 10

Disc: Naruto milik MK sensei

Aku Cuma minjem charanya aja

Gender bander femnaru

Warning! cerita pasaran, alur ga jelas, ooc, typos bertebaran, EYD tidak baku

Don't like don't read

Chapter 10

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto menangis hanya bisa termenung, dia kemudian mengambil hp Naruto yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok sambil menangis. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah si pirang karena wajahnya tersembunyi di kedua belahan tangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar suara tangis si pirang yang mulai melemah.

Sasuke pun berjongkok di samping Naruto yang masih menangis sesenggukan, dia masih diam memperhatikan gadis pirang itu menangis wajahnya di tenggelamkan di kedua lutut dan tangannya, hanya tangis pilu yang masih terdengar di ruangan itu. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyentuh pundak si pirang dan sekarang dia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu yang sedang menangis, ada rasa kesal ketika melihat wajah sewarna karamel itu ternodai oleh air mata. Sasuke pun menjulurkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata sialan yang sudah merusak wajah manis si pirang.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba di perlakukan lembut oleh Sasuke hanya bisa termenung, dia mengerjabkan matanya kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke yang berhasil membuat sang ravent berhenti dari kegiatannya.

" nee, teme! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau Sasuke kan? Kau tidak kerasukan setan kan? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya si pirang bertubi-tubi sambil menatap cemas wajah yang berjarak cuma beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang menunjukan wajah bodohnya, Naruto masih belum menyingkirkan tanganya di dahi Sasuke, malah sekarang dia mengusapkan tangannya di pipi sang ravent yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ada rasa nyaman yang Sasuke rasa ketika Naruto mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, perhatian yang di berikan Naruto sangat tulus berbeda dengan semua perhatian yang selama ini Sasuke terima. Semua memperlakukan dia khusus, karena mereka tahu dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis itu memberikan perhatian tidak berdasarkan nama marga yang dia bawa. Padahal baru mengenal Naruto beberapa saat, tapi hal itu telah membuat Sasuke sang Uchiha nyaman. Tampa Sasuke sadari dia tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukan untuk orang lain, sebuah senyum tulus untuk gadis pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Sasuke sampai terpesona ada rona merah di kedua pipinya. Tapi, Naruto langsung sadar dari terpesonanya, dia mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan, kemudian dia replek menggeplak jidat sang ravent yang berada tepat di hadapanya.

"teme, sadar! kau membuat ku takut" ujar Naruto sedikit berdesis dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya yang masih berjongkok. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengusap jidatnya yang sedikit merah hasil karyanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?" ujar Sasuke ambil sedikit meringis mengusap jidatnya. Dia menatap tajam Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia.

"syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, teme!" jerit Naruto, dia spontan memeluk Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke yang di peluk tiba-tiba langsung oleng jatuh telentang dan tubuh si pirang ada di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke merasa sekarang pungunggnya sedikit linu karena mendarat tidak sempurna di lantai, hell rasanya bayangkan saja.

Dengan tanpa dosa Naruto pun tersenyum lima jari, dia tidak menyadari tubuhnya masih di atas tubuh sang ravent. Sasuke dapat melihat jelas wajah si pirang yang sekarang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke juga dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh gadis itu.

"apa kau akan memelukku terus seperti ini, dobe" ujar Sasuke santai.

"eh, gomenn" ujar Naruto buru-buru melepas pelukan mautnya dan buru-buru duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih terbaring sambil menatapnya.

Sasuke pun mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai di samping Naruto dia bisa melihat jelas rona merah di wajah gadis pirang tersebut. Sasuke pun menyodorkan hp flip warna biru ke hadapan Naruto, gadis itu pun menerimanya dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar.

" arigatoooo. Tuan Uchiha" ujar Naruto senang, dia kemudian menyalakan hpnya yang mati. Ada gurat heran di wajahnya ketika dia melihat hpnya mati, tidak pernah dia mematikan hpnya. Setelah hpnya nyala Naruto langsung mendial kontak yang akan dia hubungi, sudah berapa kali dia menelepon tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dan sukses membuat si pirang sedikit kesal, karena tidak ada jawaban. Naruto pun memasukan kembali hpnya ke dalam tas. Dia kesal dan mematikan hp tersebut, bodo amat dia sudah tidak peduli dengan orang itu. Tapi ada kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya, dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"aku boleh meminjam telepon rumahmu, tuan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto sopan. Dia memandang penuh harap ke arah Sasuke, hanya anggukan yang Naruto terima. Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang terletak di ruang depan apartement tersebut. Setelah berada di depan telepon rumah, Naruto pun langsung menempelkan gagang telepon di sebelah telinganya dan dia langsung mendial nomer yang sudah dia hapal sekali. Setelah beberapa saat nada sambung pun terputus dan Naruto dapat mendengar suara seorang di sana, tapi buka suara orang itu yang dia dengar, tapi suara seorang wanita yang sama se kali belum pernah dia dengar. Hati Naruto teriris perih sekali, dia sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan dengan wanita itu sekarang, tampa Naruto sadari sebutir air mata lolos dari mata indahnya.

" moshi-moshi. Gaara sama nya ada?" tanya Naruto sopan. Dia dapat mendengar wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan sayang. Hal itu membuat hati Naruto semakin teriiris, dia mencengkram kemeja yang dia kenakan, sakit yang dia rasa di dadanya. Hatinya menangis mendengar orang yang dia sayang sedang bersama wanita lain dan memanggilnya dengan penuh damba. Selang beberapa menit Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal berbicara ditelepon

"Tuan, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang jadi maaf kalo aku mengggnggumu" ujar Naruto parau, dia berusaha meredam isak suranya. Tidak ada respon yang di berikan oleh orang yang diajak Naruto berbicara di pun menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis, pecah sudah egonya. Dia membiarkan aliran anak sungai kecil membasahi pipinya. Naruto jatuh terduduk di bawah meja telepon,menangisi kisah hidup dan cintanya. Tampa Naruto sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan semua tingkah lakunya dalam diam.

"ternyata aku memang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu" ujar Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menghapus air mata nya dengan sedikit kasar.

" hah... aku memang harus sadar diri, aku memang tak pantas buat mu" bisik Naruto kemudian. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum manis untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sepertinya tidak pulang adalah solusi terbaik untuknya sekarang. Tanpa Naruto tau apa yang akan terjadi besok hari.

tbc

Author note

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang masih mau mampir membaca dan meriview di cerita gaje ini. saya juga berterimaksih kepada pembaca sudah memfollow dan memfav bungkuk jarak jauh.

Special thanksyou untuk **Just an adorable Zero-chan** yang sudah mau memberikan kritikan dan saran, oh iya aku sudah mampir di tulisan kamu heehee.

 **Black campaign** : arigatoooo,,,, ini sudah di lanjut

 **Nitasyanur:** arigatoo,,,, sementara waktu mungkin Naru-chan akan sedikit menderita. Gomennnn kalo kurang berkenan

Hormat saya

Nazhika


End file.
